


Snapshots of Love

by Bad_Wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Non-Binary Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Wolf/pseuds/Bad_Wolf
Summary: A hodge podge of short stories. Please read the summary for explanations before each chapter. Thanks!AKA the dumping ground





	1. Before Tomorrow

“This has to end sometime.” Yuri looked evenly at Victor who had flinched, “It might as well be tomorrow.”

Victor paled and slowly put the towel down, “You mean.... this?” He raised his right hand and looked at the gold ring.

“W-what! No!” Yuri yelped and pushed Victor’s hand down, “I mean my career! I want to retire tomorrow, and I want you to go back to skating. During the short program, you looked...” Yuri paused, searching for the right word, Victor threaded his fingers with Yuri’s. “You looked like you missed it, competing against the best.”

“Did I?” Victor kept his eyes on Yuri, who was relieved to hear the cool confidence return to Victor’s voice, “I don’t remember.”

Yuri laughed, “I thought you were going to run out to the ice and try to compete anyway.”

“Hah, as if anyone would have stopped me.” Victor lifted Yuri’s hand and kissed the smooth skin of his wrist, “Besides, they were all bewitched by Yurio. He was beautiful!” Victor’s exuberance was dimmed by the seriousness of his face.

Yuri reached out and traced the smooth lines of Victor’s mouth, the corner of his lips, to the sharp edge of his jaw. “I want to see you like that again, you’ve regained your motivation to skate by now, haven’t you?”

“Oh yes, you’ve helped me see what’s truly important in my life,” Victor tipped his head into Yuri’s touch, “But if I’m skating and competing, what-“ Victor stood, pulling Yuri in close with him, “will you be doing? Where will you be?”

It was always a mixture of alarmed amazement and pure gravitational pull that warred within Yuri when Victor stepped in this close. Nevertheless, Yuri pressed himself against Victor, “Does it matter, as long as we’re together?”

“Hmph, but for you, I want-“ Victor smirked and pushed Yuri back, easily tumbling him into the bed, “happiness.” He surveyed Yuri, sprawled on the bed, “I want you to be happy.” Victor knelt on the bed and gently laid himself on Yuri. _With him_ , mused Victor, _it’s always a gamble of intimacy, how much is too much?_

Yuri wrapped an arm around Victor, “I’ve never been happier than this last year, you know that.” Victor laid a small trail of kisses down Yuri’s neck, carefully avoiding going below Yuri’s shirt collar, for fear Yuri might buck him off. _Now that would be interesting to see,_ he grinned against Yuri’s neck. “Be serious, little piggy, I don’t want you near me if you’re just going to hang around the rink all day doing nothing and getting in the way.” Victor leaned back, frowning at Yuri.

 _He thinks I’m going to become dependent on him, doesn’t want that. I wonder...._ Yuri grinned, “I’ll become a professor, any university or college or high school will do fine,” Yuri sat up suddenly, catching Victor by the waist before he fell off the bed, “Would you like that?”

Victor’s heart hauled into overdrive as Yuri murmured that, lightly caressing victor’s knee and sliding halfway up his thigh. Victor realized _he_ was at a disadvantage, wearing only a bathrobe and trying not to picture Yuri as a professor, with an office and a large oak desk, them alone in his office... Victor gasped, “Oof!” As Yuri bucked his hip to one side, flipping Victor onto his back, somehow managing to get both of them mostly on the bed. Only Victor’s leg dangled off the edge.

“You’re getting distracted,” Yuri’s grin was small, but full of mischief.

“And you did that on purpose,” Victor placed one hand on Yuri’s neck, and pushed himself up, brushing Yuri’s lips with his own, waiting for permission. Yuri lowered his head and chest over Victor, gingerly letting his full weight rest on him, then lifting himself off Victor enough to worm his hand under Victor’s bathrobe, laying it over his chest; Victor’s heart beat was fast and steady, the skin warm. Yuri let his hand drop away, and laid his weight on Victor again, the kiss deepening. “Mm,” Victor shivered as Yuri’s hands reached up to cradle his head, and one hand traced the line of his forehead, down his cheek to where their mouths met.

Victor opened his eyes and leaned his head back, turning to nip at Yuri’s finger.

“Hey!” Yuri snatched his hand away, laughing, then dropped his head to Victor’s chest, “Victor, I-“

“Yuuuuuuuriiiii????? Viiiiiictooooor?????”

Yuri reared back, alarmed as someone banged on their door. “Wha-?”

Victor sighed, and craned his head to check the clock in-between their beds, “It must be Minako and Celestino.”

“Oh,” Yuri sighed, he scooted off Victor, “I’ll see what they want.”

“Careful, they’re drunk.” Victor rolled to his stomach, looking disgruntled, “What are they even doing trying to talk to you at this hour? It’s late.” The deep, pulsing ache in Victor’s hands and thighs did not make the interruption easier to handle.

Yuri suppressed a smile and went to open the door. “Oh hello, Minako-sensei, Celes- augh!”

Minako shrieked in happiness and tackled Yuri to the floor, while Celestino hung off the door, desperately trying to keep his balance, almost failing and then almost succeeding in a riveting dance. “Yuri,” sobbed Minako into Yuri’s shirt, “I couldn’t go to sleep without wishing you love and luck for tomorrow. I want you to succeed, and I believe in you, Yuuuuuri! I’ll buy you all the pork cutlet bowls you want f-f-fooorever if you get gold tomorrow.”

“Oh, haha, thank you, but isn’t it getting-“

Victor was suddenly there, peeling Minako off of Yuri. “Minako. Yuri has a very busy day tomorrow. Don’t you think it’s time to let him sleep?”

“Oh! Oh!” Minako’s gaze sharpened onto Victor’s face, she slung an arm around him and whispered something to Victor.

Yuri struggled to get closer, trying to hear, but both Minako and Victor kept him at a firm arm’s length away.

 _Unbelievable!_ Yuri slapped their hands away, and forcibly separated them, “What is going on?”

Both Minako and Victor stared at him for a moment, and without another word, Minako picked herself up and pulled Celestino out of the door after her, Celestino shouting one last “Ciao! Ciao!” and the room was quiet again.

 _He looks mad_ , Victor smiled blandly at Yuri who huffed and stood, holding out a hand for Victor to get up. “Well! I think it’s time for bed, don’t you, Yuri?” Without looking at Yuri, Victor pulled on his sleeping shorts, threw the bathrobe aside, and snuggled into bed.

“What are you doing?”

The imperious tone made Victor open his eyes to look at Yuri, “Hm?”

“Why aren’t you in my bed?” Yuri's gaze bore into Victor.

An electric shiver ran down Victor’s arms and legs. _It’s late, and Yuri needs to sleep_ , Victor chided himself.

“Of course, Yuri.”

And the intensity of Yuri’s stare as he slid into bed, that look of hunger, made Victor say, “But we go to sleep, no fooling around.” _I would be more convincing if I wasn’t blushing like a maiden; Yuri’s the one who is suppose to be the maiden here!_ Victor pretended to not be shivering under the covers.

“Obviously.” said Yuri. He stripped down to his shorts and climbed into bed.

They looked at one another for a long time, hands clasped. “Where _did_ you get that tone of voice from?” Victor brushed a lock of hair from Yuri’s face with his free hand.

“Can’t you guess? From you,” Yuri murmured, coming closer to Victor, he leaned in, kissing Victor lightly.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Victor cast around for something to break the mood, he wasn’t used to this Yuri, and even though he desperately wanted to run headlong into him; tomorrow was too important for both of them.

Yuri sighed, “Yes, no. I want to make you proud.” He kissed Victor’s hand, lingering over the gold ring, smiling to himself.

“You will,” Victor grabbed Yuri’s chin, “Do you know why?”

“Because we practiced for God knows how many hours?” asked Yuri, dryly.

“No. Because you’re the only one who can skate this program, not even I could skate it like you will, tomorrow.” Victor tangled their legs, taking advantage of Yuri’s dumbfounded smile.

“Victor, I love you, that’s the only reason I can skate this program half as good,” Yuri pulled him in close, and laying his forehead on Victor’s. Almost hesitant, Yuri placed his hand on Victor’s hips and nudged him closer, Victor roughly pulled Yuri in, aching to kiss his face. But this kiss was different, less constrained, Yuri felt himself shake under Victor's kiss, it was terrifying and yet, Yuri pulled Victor on top of him and slid his hands slowly up Victor’s back. He traced each muscle and vertebrae with excruciating patience. Victor's breath caught, and he let his head rest on Yuri's shoulder as Yuri's hands made their way up his back, "Unfair," growled Victor, but Yuri only turned his head and nuzzled Victor's neck as his hands nudged into the hollows between the bones. They kissed again and Yuri's hands continued their slow ascent. 

Victor groaned and arched down under Yuri's hands, pressing himself as close as possible, the feeling of Yuri’s torso beneath him, solid and warm, was intoxicating. It took an impossible and sudden burst of will for Victor to resurface, gasping and trying to wriggle away. But Yuri squeezed his legs around Victor’s waist, and Victor submitted, blushing a furious red because he knew that Yuri only had to coax him to stay. Yuri’s legs on his waist was the excuse Yuri was giving _him_ to not pull away, but excuses weren’t enough, even if they were seductive and pleasurable excuses.

“Enough,” panted Victor, holding himself away, his face was flushed, his hair in disarray. “Yuri please, you have an important skate tomorrow, it’s late. Have mercy on me, I’m not going to resist you.”

Yuri sat up, gazing at Victor with a new realization. "Hm," Yuri reached out and smoothed the hair from Victor's face.

It was maddening to see the slow smile that curled Yuri’s lips; Yuri knew, _he knew_ , what Victor wanted, and he also knew that Victor wanted him to get a full night’s sleep too.

“Alright.” Yuri let Victor slide in next to him, “No. Turn around.”

“Huh?”

Victor looked up to Yuri, who was still sitting.

“Turn,” commanded Yuri, pushing on Victor's hip.

“Oh.”

And Yuri curled around Victor, his right hand cradling Victor’s chest.

“Good night Yuri.”

“Mmm.”

000000000000000000000000000

Victor bolted upright, disoriented, he reached out behind him, pressed against something squishy.

Why was the other bed empty? Where was-? 

“Mmph, Victor, go back to sleep or I’ll kiss you and I won’t stop.” Yuri’s threat cleared Victor’s head.

He was in Yuri’s bed. 

Victor sighed and slid out of bed to get some water, he brought back a glass.

“Water?”

“Mmm,” Yuri sat up and accepted the drink Victor held out.

Victor kept a steady hold on the glass as Yuri drank. Yuri smacked his lips and snuggled back into bed, pulling Victor back in with him. Victor covered Yuri’s hand with his own.

“Go to sleep,” muttered Yuri, his breath warm on Victor’s neck, tightening his arm around Victor.

 _“You_ go to sleep.” said Victor, “I’m the coach, I don’t need to.”

Victor felt the sheets move as Yuri shifted closer, felt Yuri press his open mouth against his shoulder and gently bite the skin.

Yuri almost immediately released the bite, his hand trailing low on Victor’s abdomen. But the damage was done, Victor’s stomach clenched and his heart slammed into his throat. Cruelty incarnate was snuggled up behind Victor, surely grinning and knowing. But Victor would be damned if Yuri was going to intimidate him like this. “Kinky Yuri, I didn’t take you for a biter.”

Victor minutely inspected his shoulder in the darkness, keeping his eyes from straying to Yuri. “At least there won’t be a bruise tomorrow.”

Rather than respond, Yuri kissed the nook behind Victor’s ear, the warm hollow between jaw and neck, and laid a trail of damp kisses down Victor’s shoulder. Victor felt Yuri grin against his skin and he clenched his stomach just as Yuri bit him again, this time holding on to the supple skin. Victor arched into Yuri, holding back a moan that would have ruined both of their self-control, the bite making his shoulder ache and his fingers curl in desire. And then Yuri gently let him go, Victor twisted around; there was going to be a bruise this time, a lovely purple bruise.

Yuri pulled Victor close, his hand pressing into Victor’s chest, over his heart, “Tomorrow, Victor. Our life together starts tomorrow.”

“My happiness began a long time ago,” said Victor, nudging Yuri’s chin with his shoulder, “But right now you’re pissing me off, my love.”

Yuri grinned broadly, stray tears escaping his eyes.

This time, Yuri bedded down with a sigh, his breathing quickly evening out into sleep. Victor grinned in the darkness, he brought Yuri’s hand up to his lips and kissed him.


	2. This Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast of champions.  
> It's the morning of the big day!

The quiet chirp of the alarm awoke Yuri with a start, he rolled onto his stomach and took slow deep breaths to slow his heart down. _Calm down, calm down. It will be fine, it will be fine._ He glanced over to Victor who was still sleeping, one arm thrown up over his eyes, Yuri laid his hand gently on Victor’s neck, a momentary touch. Then he slid out of bed, careful not to jostle Victor and dressed lightly in his favorite tracksuit. It looked cloudy outside, Yuri flipped his hood up as he left the room.

Barcelona was also waking up for the new day, a few harried-looking people ran by Yuri as he stretched before his run. Yuri forced himself to breathe slowly, _what’s the good of worrying?_ He stared into the sun, his eyes smarting from the bright light. _I’m going to ask Victor to dinner tomorrow, hopefully he says yes._ Yuri took in a deep breath, stretching his lungs until they almost hurt, the air cooled his throat and helped clear his head as he started his run.

* * *

 

“Oh, there he is, well I guess I’ll take a rain check. Next time.” Victor was surrounded by fans and a few competitive skaters who’d flown to Barcelona for the Grand Prix final.

Yuri slowed down to a trot and then a walk as he approached the front entrance of their hotel, Victor was smiling brightly at his crowd, clearly enjoying himself. When he reached Victor’s side, Yuri rested his hands on his knees, taking in slow deep breaths, missing the sharp glances from the other skaters.

“Aren’t you ashamed of making me wait for you, Yuri? I was almost tempted by these lovely people to go to breakfast with them, and to leave you!” Victor made a flamboyant gesture and the fans laughed for him.

“Sorry, I had a really nice run.” Yuri spared a glance for Victor’s fans, he smiled sweetly, “You won’t mind if I steal him one more time, will you?”

Victor laughed, tipping his head back, then he gave his fans a wink, “Well, I truly appreciate the offer, next time!” With that, Victor took Yuri’s hand and dragged him down the street.

When they turned the corner, Victor stopped suddenly, Yuri almost walked into him.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Victor turned to look at Yuri, “At least leave a note. A text. Lipstick on the mirror.” Victor sighed in resignation at Yuri’s puzzled face. They started walking again, slower this time, their shoulders nudging together.

Yuri squeezed his hand, “What do you mean? I just went for a run.”

“I mean, I woke up and you were gone. What was I suppose to think?” Victor pursed his lips.

Yuri shook his head, amazed. He lightened his voice, “You know I don’t own any lipstick.”

“Obviously, I meant you should borrow my lipstick to write the message.” Victor pulled Yuri in by the elbow, cradling his arm, “I thought-“

“You thought I freaked out after last night,” interrupted Yuri, unsmiling. Victor was silent as he steered them into a small restaurant/cafe, letting Yuri mull Victor’s words. “I’m sorry, I can’t figure it out. What did you think scared me?”

They were seated in a nook table, Victor rested his face on a hand. “Well, you were different last night. Much more... Eros.” Victor tried giving Yuri a small smile, but Yuri just ran his knuckles over his lip.

They ordered a small breakfast from the cheerful waiter.

“You didn’t like it,” said Yuri at last, once the waiter had left.

“No! I _very_ much liked it,” Victor pulled himself close to Yuri, brushing his face tenderly, “I just-”

 Yuri still refused to smile. This cool, thoughtful Yuri was strange to Victor, and disconcerting.

“But?” prompted Yuri.

Victor reached across the table and nuzzled into Yuri’s neck for a moment before withdrawing, “I know you well enough, darling, to know that change does not happen overnight.”

Yuri’s face tinged pink, hooking his ankle around Victor’s. “It doesn’t,” agreed Yuri, “But, this year’s been- well, I realized some things.” He turned his bright gaze on Victor, searching for something important in Victor’s usually impersonal smiles and winks.

Victor allowed Yuri to stare at him without interruption, until their breakfast arrived.

“You two just got engaged, right?” The waitress grinned down at them.

“Uh...” Yuri gave her a goofy grin, his right hand curling into a fist.

“Oh yes!” Victor wrinkled his nose at Yuri and favored him with a smile.

“I can tell,” said the waitress, putting down their plates, “You have that lovestruck look about you that I remember with my fiancée,” she blew out a big puff of air, “Good luck to both of you.”

Yuri sighed, slowly releasing the fist, frowning down at his food.

“Yuri.” said Victor, coaxing him to continue, reaching out for Yuri’s hand.

“It’s work,” said Yuri slowly, “Being in a relationship is work, and there’s a point where it’s not surprising anymore. It’s just life...”

 Victor gently squeezed his hand, taking a moment to look at the people filtering into the restaurant, the tables slowly filling up with families. “Is that what you think? That it’s just work.”

“It’s a big part of it.” Yuri brought Victor’s hand to his lips, “And I think it will be worth it, that you’re worth it. Besides,” now Yuri turned icy, “It’s not like you even know what a long term relationship is, right Victor? All of your lovers have been flings.”

Victor laughed ruefully, “You!” and pinched Yuri’s cheek. “Look who’s talking, Mr. Pork Cutlet Eros, you’ve never even had a lover. Tell me then, how are you planning to surprise me?”

Yuri shrugged and leaned back, “I have a few ideas.” Yuri smiled at himself and at Victor’s sharp, curious gaze.

They finished their breakfast cheerfully, chatting about anything other than the free skate that night. When they arrived back at the hotel, they were surrounded by a few excited reporters, bombarding them both with questions. Victor easily started a lengthy and convoluted conversation with a reporter, keeping an eye on Yuri who seemed distracted with his answers. Yuri suddenly squeezed his shoulder and slipped away, heading for the elevators. Victor let him go.

“Excuse me, excuse me!” Yuri squeezed out of the crowd and made it to the elevators before they closed.

“Ah, Yurio, how are you doing?” Yuri smiled at the young boy.

“First of all-!”

“I know, I know!” said Yuri hastily.

“And second of all,” snarled Yurio, “That’s a stupid question, and I have nothing to say to that, you’re just trying to trap me into a stupid conversation with you.”

“Yet, you say so much,” said Yuri cheerfully.

Yurio snorted, leaning against the wall of the elevator, and muttered something under his breath.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that, Yurio.”

Yurio gave him a scathing look. “Is there any reason you detached yourself from-“ Yurio made a face and jerked his head to one side, “just to come to talk to me?”

“I did, actually,” said Yuri, “I came to say that I loved your Agape. It was...”

“I know,” Yurio tossed his head, looking smug, “It was better than your Eros ever was or will be.”

“Hah, that’s true,” Yuri leaned against the elevator wall, “You were breath-taking. I’m very proud of you Yurio, I remember when you first skated that in front of people. I don’t think even Victor would have recognized it as the same program if we hadn’t watched you slowly get better through this last year.”

“Yeah, well,” said Yurio sharply, but then he fell silent, the elevator reaching the fifth, then sixth, then seventh floor. “Is he coming back,” asked Yurio abruptly.

Yuri sighed, “I don’t know, I’ve tried asking him, but he always avoids the question.”

“It will be your fault if he never skates again,” accused Yurio, “You’ve killed him.”

“Have I really?” asked Yuri thoughtfully, “Well, then we’d better call the police, because there’s a zombie in the-“

“Argh!” Yurio stuck his leg out, but Yuri just stepped aside, laughing. “You think this is a joke, you fat pig?”

Yuri held his hands out, “What do you want me to do, Yurio? Force him to do something that made him-“ He snapped his mouth shut.

“What?” Yurio narrowed his eyes. The elevator doors dinged open.

“Never mind, I’ll see you later for lunch, I guess.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Yurio gripped Yuri’s collar and hauled him into the hallway, “Tell me what the hell you were about to say!”

Yuri looked away, shaking his head.

“Tell me now!” snarled Yurio, “I care about Victor just as much as you!” Yurio advanced on Yuri, teeth bared.

Yuri snapped his gaze to Yurio who looked both furious and embarrassed at his own outburst.

“No, you don’t,” said Yuri gently.

Yurio snorted in disbelief, “Yes, I-“.

“No, you don’t care about Victor at all. You only care about your own career when compared to Victor’s. Do you know _anything_ about Victor that isn’t related to skating?” Yurio gaped at him, then stared down the hallway, scowling.

Yurio opened his mouth, and then shook his head, “You’ll never understand. Skating is our whole life, _everything_ is about skating, it’s our love. Victor would understand me.”

Yuri nodded furiously, swallowing reflexively, “I don’t know if he still wants-”

“It’s... It’s everything that I am,” Yurio said, as if he hadn’t heard Yuri. “Oh... Are you still here?”

Yuri let out a loud laugh, “Geez. You’re right, see you tonight.” He turned back to the elevator and stepped inside, Yurio was still staring intently at him. Yuri also kept his gaze on the young boy, but sighed in relief as soon as Yurio’s intense stare was cut off.

* * *

 

“Did you have a nice chat with Yurio,” asked Victor brightly.

“Oh you saw that? Have you figured out where we’re going to lunch? Not hot pot again,” said Yuri crossly. He didn’t wait for a response and dropped face down on his bed.

“Wow! What in the world could Yurio have said to put you in this mood,” asked Victor, “Oh, and yes, there’s a nice place we’re- meaning you, me, Chris, Phichit, Otabek and so on- are going, don’t worry, it’s not hot pot. Do you think I should switch my ring from one hand to the other and freak everyone out?”

Yuri mumbled something into the bed and flailed his arms about, the mumbling got louder and then Yuri quieted. Victor sighed, _Ice skaters. Was I ever this dramatic? Probably._

“What did Yurio say?” Victor sank into the bed next to Yuri, “I’d answer quickly. Your ass is just asking to be pinched.” Victor ran a hand down Yuri’s back.

Yuri squeaked and somersaulted to the other side of the bed, “Nothing! Nothing, really.” He crouched on the floor, peering at Victor over the bed.

“Then why are you pouting?”

“I’m not pouting, I’m worried about him.” Yuri straightened, leaning forward on his elbows, “He has his whole life planned out. I’d forgotten how young he is.”

“Yes, I suppose it _is_ easy to forget something silly like that.” Victor let himself fall back into the bed, and craned his head to look at Yuri still hiding on the other side, “But the choices he makes are his alone, and I suppose his coach’s.”

“Ugh, you’re right.” Yuri dropped his head on the bed, but quickly brightened, “But Yurio would listen to you. He idolizes you!”

“What do you even want me to tell him? And besides, he doesn’t look up to me anymore, why would he?” Victor shrugged carelessly.

“Victor,” Yuri chided him. He stood and leaned over Victor, as if the scowl on his face wasn’t enough.

“Yurio only listens to one thing: winning. I’m not worth following anymore. He beat my record,” Victor reached up and pressed a thumb to the scowl lines on Yuri’s face, “Careful, or those frown lines will stick.”

“Ugh, why are you so dramatic?” Yuri laid down on the bed, his head next to Victor’s,

Victor grinned and sharply tapped Yuri’s nose, “Look whose talking! Besides, maybe Otabek could talk to him? Seems like they’ve become friends.”

Yuri nodded slowly, “You’re right.”

They lay there in silence, Victor slowly running his fingers through Yuri’s hair, scratching his head.

“Yuri, I’m thinking of growing my hair out again. What do you think?”

 “Really?”

“Yeah, I like how I looked with it, it was really sexy.”

Yuri snorted.

“You don’t agree?” Victor pretended to be serious, but his eyes crinkled, betraying him. He reached out, grabbing Yuri’s face, “Yuriiii doesn’t think I’m sexyyy??? I’m heart brokeeeen!” Victor let his voice crack as he pretended to cry into Yuri’s chest.

Laughing, Yuri tried to bat away Victor’s hands, but he, always deceptively strong, somehow managed to keep a hold on Yuri, squishing his face.

“You’re going to regret this!” gasped Yuri through his laughter, “I know your weakness!” Yuri squirmed away, but Victor pulled himself on top of Yuri, fake-crying and pinching Yuri’s face.

“My weakness? Your pole dancing! Oh nooo, _anything_ but that,” moaned Victor. He suddenly reared back, “Now, prepare for the end, my love! I _know_ you’re ticklish!”

“No!” screamed Yuri, pouncing back as Victor, grinning like a wolf, surged forward. “You’re sexy! You’re sexy!!” he shrieked in between laughter.

“I don’t believe you,” growled Victor, clutching his heart, “It’s too late for forgiveness!” He stood on the bed and struck a melancholy pose, letting his hair fall over his eyes, then he snapped his head up, his hair flying back and launched himself after Yuri.

Yuri rolled off the bed and twisted around just in time to catch Victor as he flew off the bed after him. “Gotcha!” He caught Victor and they rolled to a stop, Yuri pressed down heavily on Victor to hold him down and prevent any tickling. “You think you can just _threaten_ me like that? Think again.”

“Oooh!” Victor giggled as Yuri leaned down to kiss him.

Satisfied, Victor enjoyed Yuri’s soft and gentle kiss. Eventually they had to take breath, Victor laughed and smoothed his hair back, looking at Yuri sidelong, “Well?”

 Yuri sat, legs folded under him, leaning over Victor, who also sat, and was close enough to kiss again.

Victor realized that he liked when Yuri’s face was still, and trying to puzzle something out, it meant that something exciting was going to happen. Yuri tipped his head to one side, considering Victor, considering everything.

Reaching out to touch Victor’s hair, Yuri said, “You’re beautiful with long hair, it brings out a different side of you.”

“You think so?” Victor pulled a lock of hair over his eyes, and then let it spring back, smiling at Yuri. Victor admired the way Yuri’s hair fell across his cheek.

“I’m glad you asked me,” said Yuri, leaning back on his hands.

“Just because I asked your opinion about my hair?” Victor arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Yes! You never ask anyone’s opinion, you’re always so-“ Yuri waved at Victor in general, “sure of yourself. But lately you’ve been really open with me.” He leaned forward and kissed Victor on the mouth. “I love you.”

Stunned, Victor flushed, “It’s true enough, before I became your coach, I couldn’t really- Ah, never mind.”

Yuri gathered Victor close, hugging him tightly, “We’ll talk about it tomorrow... over dinner.”

“That sounds nice,” Victor buried his head into Yuri’s shoulder, “Thank you, Yuri.”

Someone knocked twice and then slammed their door open. Victor felt Yuri flinch, but Victor kept a tight hold of him.

“Aaah! What is this? A cuddle pile I wasn’t invited to?!” Chris bounded into their room and snuggled up behind Yuri on the floor.

“Seriously, Chris? You’re interrupting,” chided Victor, pulling Yuri in closer. Yuri was biting back his giggle as Chris nuzzled him. Pouting, Chris crooned, “Yuri isn’t the jealous type. Are _you,_ Victor?” Chris batted his eyelashes at Victor.

Victor dry swallowed his laughter, “At the very least wait until after our wedding night to flirt like this!”

“Victor!” Yuri yelped. Chris buried his laughter into the back of Yuri’s neck.

“I assume you didn’t come here to seduce us?” asked Victor archly.

“Heh, and if I did? But no, it’s time for lunch, or did you two plan on enjoying other fare?” Chris murmured, laying his chin on Yuri’s shoulder.

“I’m starved,” declared Yuri, and somehow they all untangled themselves and made it out of the door.

“How did you even get a key for our room?” Yuri asked as they made their way down the elevator.

Chris quirked an eyebrow at Victor, but spoke to Yuri. “Ah, Victor gave me a copy, in case of emergency.”

Yuri shook his head at Victor, who shrugged with ease, “You and I trust Chris enough to allow him that much freedom, right?”

“Of course,” said Yuri immediately, “But what kind of emergencies?”

Victor shrugged and answered ambiguously, “Any kind. What if we get locked out?” He grinned and took Yuri’s hand.

Chris had a glittering look in his eyes, but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Life's a Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri learning how to work/live together  
> thanks for reading  
> it's just fluff  
> 

“What do you want- need me to be for you, so you can succeed?” Victor softly stroked Makkachin and looked at Yuuri somberly, “A brother?”

Yuuri looked at Victor, incredulous, then quickly turned back to the sunset-tinged ocean, frowning.

“A friend?” guessed Victor, and sighed when Yuuri shook his head with vehemence.

“I know,” said Victor, determined to get a reaction out of Yuuri, “Your boyfriend! Well, I promise to do my best.” Victor grinned at Yuuri’s shriek, satisfied to know that Yuuri is at least listening and thinking about what he was saying.

“I don’t want you to change at all!” Yuuri grabbed his sleeve, “Just be yourself, that’s enough for me to do my best. Your support.” Yuuri finished weakly, blushing to the tops of his ears. He quickly let go of Victor’s sleeve and stood, brushing sand from his jeans.

“Hah,” Victor sucked in a deep breath and hopped to his feet, “Well! That’s easily done! I’ll give you everything I have, Yuuri, and that’s a threat,” promised Victor.

Yuuri thought Victor’s voice was too soft to be threatening anybody, least of all him, but when he took Victor’s hand, his grip was warm and strong. It was enough for Yuuri to feel reassured that Victor wasn’t going to treat him like someone who was weak and stupid.

\------------

A couple weeks later

“Do you think I should tighten the turn right before that jump?” Yuuri let himself bump into the inner half-wall of the rink. He accepted the water bottle from Victor. Victor threw a hand towel on Yuuri’s head, “Haven’t you had enough? It’s past dinner time.”

Yuuri sloppily gulped the water, suddenly feeling tired. _Dinner.... Yum._

Victor watched water spill down Yuuri’s neck and slide under the collar of his damp shirt.

 _“_ What about the turn, Victor? Victor?”

“Umm, turn? Oh. I can’t think straight while hungry Yuuri. I’ll make a note of it. If you want to tighten this turn, maybe we should look at the others while we’re at it, right?” Victor smiled widely, eyes squinted shut and lips taut. A sign, Yuuri had learned, that something was annoying him.

“Alright, but don’t forget.” Yuuri quickly wiped the crushed ice from the skates and stepped off the ice, _hopefully Victor stops being annoyed by the time we get home._

Yuuri found Victor waiting impatiently for him in front of the building, tapping his foot.

“Finally. You’re determined for me to waste away, aren’t you?”

Victor’s mood was infectious, even more so because Yuuri was sure that Victor would like his suggestion tighten the turn. Damn it.

“You could have run ahead,” said Yuuri, trotting down the steps, “I didn’t tell you to wait for me.”

“You didn’t say not to wait for you,” countered Victor, matching his pace. His voice was light, “Besides, what kind of coach abandons their student?”

“One whose hangry?” suggested Yuuri, curtly, “Besides, I would have caught you halfway there.” Yuuri dried the bridge of his nose before his glasses flew off.

“You would have not!” said Victor, “One, you’re exhausted, and two, you’re _not_ faster than me.”

They ran in silence for a few seconds before Yuuri said quietly, “I would have so caught you.”

“Not,” taunted Victor, picking up the pace to prove a point.

“Hmph!” Yuuri matched and passed Victor, they glared at each other then broke into a sprint.

 

“They ought to be home any minute,” said Yuuri’s father, Toshiya, knowingly, “that Russian is like a clock. He’ll be starving by now. Yuuri wouldn’t notice the clock unless it fell on him.”

“True,” said Yuuri’s mother, Hiroko, thoughtfully, “Do you think it’s something one is born with, or is it cultivated?”

“Hah?” Toshiya scratched his chin, “What do you mean?”

“I mean- Oh my goodness!” She rushed out to the front door at a loud bang.

Victor and Yuuri crashed through the front door, flying past the front step and landing in a heap on top of the customers’ shoes. It was a mangled mess of limbs and gasping.

“Boys!” said Hiroko reproachfully, “Really! The shoes!”

“The shoes are fine, mom,” said Yuuri crossly. His mother continued to berate them both. Yuuri gave it up and let himself regain his breath. Victor snorted and let himself collapse, trying to breathe and not laugh. He sat up, red-faced and still out of breath, gave up and collapsed onto the floor again, giggling.

Hiroko realized that neither giggling boy was listening to her, she went back inside and shrugged at her husband who shrugged back.

Yuuri sat up, blew hair off of his sweaty face. “You beat me.”

Victor sat up, his eyes shining, “So I did. I wonder what kind of prize I get.”

“You don’t get a prize!” Yuuri laughed, retrieving his legs from under Victor.

“Shoot, and here I was hoping,” said Victor, he reached out and smoothed Yuuri’s hair off his face, amazingly, Yuuri didn’t shrink back.

“Oh don’t do that,” said Yuuri, wrinkling his nose.

“Why not? Doesn’t everyone sweat?” Victor wiped his hand on his pants.

Yuuri took in a deep breath, still feeling light headed, “It’s different when it’s someone else’s sweat.”

Victor cocked his head and pounced on Yuuri, sliding his sweaty forehead against Yuuri’s face. Yuuri shrieked and tried to wrestle away from Victor, but his arms failed him and Victor was free to grin smugly down at Yuuri.

“Boys! Fix those shoes and come to dinner. Now!”

They quickly straightened the shoes and peeled their own off.

“Guh!” Yuuri groaned as Victor hauled him upright.

“Sorry for taking advantage of you, you must be exhausted.” Victor pulled Yuuri into the dining room.

“I’m going to need an extra long soak tonight,” said Yuuri, stretching his back. He groaned as Victor pushed him down to eat.

“I can spoon feed you if you need, but I’m not sure you’d let me,” said Victor in a prim voice.

“Absolutely not,” said Yuuri, he thanked his mother when she slid a board of food and side dishes to their table.

“Ah, thank you Mrs. Katsuki, delicious!” Victor dipped his head momentarily, closing his eyes, and then dug in with gusto. Making happy noises.

Yuuri mechanically put food in his mouth, then gave up, he just wanted to crawl into bed.

“Eat,” ordered Victor sternly as he saw Yuuri put his chop sticks down. But Yuuri just stared at his food with distaste.

“We shouldn’t have raced,” mused Victor, he managed to pick up both meat and greens and to dip it into some sauce he knew Yuuri favored, he held the morsel out. Yuuri curled his lip.

“Please eat, I’ll feel bad if I ruined your appetite,” coaxed Victor.

Yuuri smiled at Victor’s earnest tone, he opened his mouth and ate the morsel. He sighed and tried to eat from his own plate, he managed two bites and then had to rest his arm, “I feel ridiculous.”

Victor quickly offer him food, Yuuri knew he could refuse, but it was touching to see Victor rush to get a morsel of food ready for him.

“Alright, enough,” said Yuuri after the fourth time Victor had fed him a strip of meat and greens, “I’m full.” He gathered the used plates and carried them over to his father who was watching the TV through the serving hatch.

“It’s sweet of Victor to act concerned,” said Toshiya, “But really Yuuri, do you have to be so hard headed?”

Yuuri stared blearily at his father, “Hah?”

“Go on,” said Toshiya, “Go have a soak. Here, Victor! Don’t let him drown in the spring.”

“I won’t!” Victor had been hanging back, he grabbed Yuuri by the elbow and steered him to the springs.

 

“I feel so much better,” murmured Yuuri, as he collapsed into his bed after soaking in the springs without drowning. Victor sat down on the edge of the bed and had a good look around the room, “Your room is messy.”

“Your hair is messy,” said Yuuri, sleepy.

Victor wrapped the guest robe tighter around himself, “And your room is colder than mine.”

 “Guests get nicer rooms, my sister’s room is cold too. Got used to it.” Yuuri pawed his glasses off and deftly tossed them onto his night stand.

“Huh,” Victor stood and walked to the door, “well if you ever get too cold, you’re welcome in my bed.”

“Mhm.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH episode 12 knocked me sideways and I've finally recovered enough to write something.


	4. About seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Victor/Yuuri/Chris
> 
> but they don't necessarily come in that order, aaayyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/155916805938
> 
> Listen, blame the artist for this, I was already on the fence about writing something like this, but the art is so good. Also, pronouns are awful.
> 
> This is silly and a one shot and unrelated to anything else and I can't believe I wrote this, :o

 None of them were roaring drunk, they all had to be responsible considering they had several underage skaters with them in the taxi van.

“Good night!” Victor and Yuuri bid good night to the younger skaters, blowing them kisses and laughing at the entrance of their bulding.

When they went to look for their taxi van, it was gone.

“Phichit, did _you_ tell the taxi to wait for us.”

“No, did you?”

“No. Did anyone?”

“Did they leave without getting paid?”

“I paid them, but I think I forgot to mention that we still needed a ride.”

Chris and Victor blinked at them, and burst out laughing. Yuuri sighed and called another taxi.

Before the taxi driver could protest at so many passengers, Phichit climbed in, pulling Yuuri after him, Chris clambered into the back too, leaving Victor to sit shotgun.

“Did you like your birthday party, Chris?” asked Yuuri, leaning on him.

“I loved it, I had so much fun,” Chris stroked Yuuri’s cheek, affection and warmth in the gesture.

When they arrived at Phichit’s building, Yuuri blew kisses from the safety of the backseat as Victor switched to the back.

“Bye!”

“See you next time!” Phichit shivered and ran into his building.

Yuuri threw himself back, Victor caught him, pressing his hands to Yuuri’s ribs. Yuuri giggled.

“What are we doing after this?” asked Chris, letting Yuuri drape his legs across his lap.

Yuuri looked up at Victor, whispering something. Victor grinned and nodded.

 _Oh, they’re going to go back to their place probably,_ Chris couldn’t blame them.

“Can we crash at your place, Chris?” asked Victor, wide-eyed. “It’s so late, and _so_ far to where we’re staying.”

Chris wrinkled his nose in confusion, but then noticed Yuuri’s grin.

“Sure thing, babes.”

\--------------

“I’ve only got the one bed,” said Chris, flicking the room’s lights on.

“Don’t worry,” said Yuuri, “We manage with one bed too.”

Chris laughed, sliding out of his coat, “Color me surprised, are you _flirting_ with me?”

Yuuri tipped his head to one side, all sweetness and coy passes. “Only if you’re willing.”

“I’m willing,” said Chris, walking up to Yuuri, he turned abruptly, “Nothing to say coach Victor?”

Victor was much closer to Chris than he’d thought, Victor gently took the lapels of Chris’ jacket in his hands, “I’ve got a better suggestion than talking,” said Victor, looking at Chris from under his eyelashes.

Chris felt Yuuri slide up to him, pressing against his back, Yuuri’s hands slowly trailing from Chris’s hips down his thighs, coming to rest near his growing erection. Chris pressed his hands over Yuuri’s and smiled at Victor who kissed Chris lightly.

“You two planned this,” said Chris shivering from the light kisses Yuuri placed on the back of his neck.

“We thought you might appreciate it,” said Yuuri, his nose brushing Chris’ neck, “Do you?”

“Oh yes,” Chris groaned as Victor unbuckled his belt and slipping his hand inside, he stroked Chris’ erection slowly, keeping his lips over Chris’ mouth.

Yuuri’ hands crept upward, tracing hot skin, “You’re breathing pretty fast, Chris. We’re just getting started too.” He dug his chin into Chris’ shoulder, bringing him in closer, Chris felt the lust and desire hot on his neck. Yuuri lifted and tossed Chris' shirt, kissing his way up Chris' back, his fingers lightly skimming hot skin. Chris hung onto Victor, feeling a warm flush crawl up his legs and arms. It was easy to shimmy out of his clothes.

Yuuri pulled away, letting Victor push Chris down onto the bed and went around, Chris panted and tipped his head back. Chris laid back as Victor closed a hot mouth over his dick, eliciting a moan from Chris.

“Take your pants off at least,” moaned Chris, almost bucking Victor off, “Let me see those thighs, Katsuki.”

Yuuri’s chuckle was low and Chris leaned into him, an orgasm shuddering though him. Victor resurfaced, grinning, “Pace yourself, Chris. The night is young," Victor's tongue flicked out.

Yuuri slid out and stood over Chris, jutting a hip out, he slowly sank into a kneel, letting Chris undress him. Victor started again, this time reaching back and slipping his fingers into Chris’ ass.

Chris pretended to swoon when Yuuri stripped to his underwear, laughing at Chris’ expression of wonder and desire. Yuuri’s hips were warm on his chest, his thighs were immovable, Yuuri kissed him hard, his tongue pushing against his lips, encouraging Chris to bask in the warmth of him.

“You know you can touch me, Chris.” said Yuuri biting his lip.

“Mmmf,” Chris bucked, but Yuuri remained on him, grinding into Chris slowly, almost lazily. _No rush, no rush._ Chris reached up and ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair pulling him in close, they kissed for a long time and when they separated, Yuuri was flushed and looked pleased, Victor crawled up to kiss Yuuri too. Chris snagged a pillow and watched them, _there’s passion and familiarity there, trust and playfulness_. Victor looked at Yuuri for a second before turning his attention to Chris, “Since it’s your birthday, Chris. You get to pick first, who do you want.”

“Say Victor, Chris. Then I’ll win the bet.” Yuuri grinned, laying his weight on Chris.

Chris nuzzled into Yuuri, Yuuri’s hand wrapping around his dick. “What if I say _you_?”

“Then I’ll win the bet,” said Victor, winking at Chris, sliding a commanding hand to grip Chris’ neck.

Chris pretended to think, “I pick me. I want to go first, since it’s my birthday, I want to be selfish.”

Yuuri burst out laughing and Victor shook his head in mock disappointment.

“It’s too bad, Chris, this means _you_ lose the bet.” Victor pulled on Chris' arms until he sat up.

“What does my punishment entail,” asked Chris, nipping at Victor's neck as Yuuri knelt behind him, lifting his hips, “You two seem to have this whole game planned out.”

“Just what flavor lube we’re going to use,” answered Yuuri, “And who gets to have you first.” This last part was said in a growl, that made Chris shudder in anticipation.

Yuuri slid lube-coated fingers into Chris, Chris panted, calling his name, both their names.

“Enough, Yuuri,” gasped Chris after what felt like an eternity, “Please. Just do it.” Victor kissed Chris to quiet him.

But it was Yuuri’s tongue that Chris felt, he moaned into Victor's mouth, their breaths hot and wet. Chris managed to control himself for a while, but eventually bucked, throwing Yuuri back and biting Victor’s shoulder.

Yuuri ruefully rubbed his chin and laughed, “All right, don’t hit me with your ass anymore, Chris.”

Chris and Victor laughed, Victor cuddled Chris close, running his hands down Chris’ torso, “Hold onto me, if you want to, Chris.” Yuuri unrolled a condom over himself with Victor’s eyes on him, Yuuri winked at Victor.

Yuuri kissed Chris’ back as he slowly rutted into Chris, teasing, tantalizing him with the heat and possibilities.

“More," said Chris, holding onto Victor, wanting nothing more than sweet release.

“Patience,” scolded Yuuri, rocking his hips in an agonizing rhythm as he pushed himself into Chris bit by bit. Chris tried to push back onto Yuuri’s dick, but Victor held him lightly, and Yuuri gripped his hips, holding him away.

“It’s maddening, right? The way he only gives you what you want, when he decides to,” Victor ran his tongue down Chris’ lips, quickly pulling away as Chris tried to bite him again. Chris laughed, sweat forming on his face.

“You okay, Chris?” asked Yuuri, now slipping a finger into him as well.

“Yes,” gritted out Chris, “But I wish you’d give me your whole dick!”

Yuuri leaned over him and said, “You only had to ask.” The low purr of his voice was too much, Chris would have been pissed had not Yuuri been so satisfying to have all at once. He shouted, and moaned, burying his head into Victor’s chest as the next orgasm roiled through him. Yuuri laughed quietly, as Chris reached back to him, gripping Yuuri's thigh. Chris pressed his head into the hollow between Victor's thigh and hip, biting the soft skin. Victor groaned and his breathing came in quick. Yuuri leaned his weight into Chris as he came, hot and heavy.  "Whose next, Chris?" Yuuri bit Chris' back lightly, teeth barely indenting the taut skin.

"You are," said Chris, "You have some nerve, Yuuri." Victor laughed and wrapped his arms around Chris.

\--------------------------------

“Whose alarm is that?” Yuuri sounded mad, Chris reached across him, pawing for his phone.

“It’s mine, sorry sleepy head. I forgot to turn it off.” Chris kissed Yuuri who batted him away, curling up back into a ball.

“Don’t even try,” muttered Victor, “He’s impossible at this hour.” Victor threw an arm around Chris, “Had a good birthday?”

Chris snickered, “It was going pretty well until two perverts seduced me, _then_ it became a great birthday.”

Victor laughed, and kissed Chris.

“I hope this becomes a birthday ritual,” murmured Chris against Victor’s lips.

“I don’t,” said Yuuri sitting up, looking like he’d just gotten run over, “You two won’t let me sleep. Go have sex in the shower if you have to.”

“Only if you join us, Yuuri,” said Victor.

“Three people won’t fit, and I’m not in the mood.”

Victor chuckled, “Go back to sleep, love.” And grabbed Chris’ hand, pulling him into the bathroom.

 

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday my brain will stop spitting out new ideas and let me work in piece, OR I will have to learn how to wrangle in said ideas.
> 
> this is very stream of conscious and slightly confusing. It's meant to read that way. Non-binary Victor.
> 
>  I have other YoI fics!  
> [Edges of Morality ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9576245/chapters/21653267/)  
> [Hustled ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10404909/chapters/22976019)  
> [What Dreams May Bloom ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9418217/chapters/21319337/)  
> 

Yuuri never reacted to Victor’s comment about his Eros costume, and at that time Victor had let it slide, realizing that either Yuuri understood and it didn’t affect his perception and hero worship of Victor, or Yuuri didn’t understand and didn’t care enough to ask, thinking it not important. But that throwaway explanation of the costume had apparently lain dormant in Yuuri’s mind for these months, until now. Rather than respond to his boyfriend’s questions, Victor closes his eyes and remembers that day Yuuri chose this particular costume.

It hadn’t mattered that Yuuri ignored his comment, because Victor was too busy basking in his student and infatuations’ glow of excitement to care. Yuuri is down right hilarious and adorable when he doesn’t care about being scrutinized. Right now he’s crushing an old, and quite scandalous, costume to his chest as if he’s afraid either Yurio or he will strike down his decision.

“You can use it, Yuuri,” reassured Victor, “We’ll get it tailored for you. But you can keep it. Consider it a gift.”

And Victor is rewarded with an uninhibited grinning and delighted Yuuri, dashing away to try the costume on. He comes back, babbling excitedly, turning in the mirror to look at himself and ignoring Yurio’s protests at hogging said mirror.

Victor hides his own delight in a half-finished pint of beer. The legs and arms are too long and skinny, but it won’t be difficult to adjust. Honestly, Yuuri should have gone into a sport that allowed a bit more girth and weight, what Victor wouldn’t give for his infatuation to be allowedthe body his genetics clearly want for him.

Maybe snowboarding. Maybe _swimming._ Victor takes another gulp of beer at imagining swimmer Yuuri thighs. The rest of the evening is raucous; Victor doesn’t remember the last time he had such self-indulgent fun because Yuuri cajoles him into trying on old costumes. It’s even funner when he strips right there and then, the beer making him brash, and Yuuri squawks, casting his eyes up to the ceiling and beyond. As if praying to God for patience to deal with Victor. As if knowing that Victor was his responsibility from then on and Yuuri was arming himself against Victor’s future ridiculous antics.

“Vicchan? Earth to Vicchan?”

Victor laughs and takes a deep breath, suddenly remembering the exact reason Yuuri even won that first farced competition. Onsen on Ice. As if Yurio could have competed with his Yuuri then. He remembers the small after celebratory dinner, just him and Yuuri.

“How did you figure it out?” Victor swirled his beer, looking at Yuuri without being intrusive or overly curious.

“The movements?”

Victor nodded.

“I um...asked Minako-san for help. I asked her to help refresh me how a woman moves when seducing.” Yuuri turns brick red, “Is that okay?”

“Uhm...” Victor is about to drop his beer so he sets it gingerly on the table, Yuuri following his movements fearfully.

“I know _you’re_ supposed to be my coach, but I hope Minako-san can offer her help too. She’s very good,” said Yuuri, hopefully.

And Victor has to do a double take, Yuuri wasn’t apologizing about moving like a woman, he was apologizing for asking someone who wasn’t _him_ for help.

“N-no, it’s fine.” said Victor, feeling decidedly unfine, “We should use all the resources available to us, Yuuri. It was very smart to reach out for help.”

And before Victor can steer the conversation to more revelatory topics, Yuuri launches into a speech about how great Minako is. And then he and Yuuri are caught up in trying to determine whether Lilia and Minako know one another, and if so how well, and if not how much they hate one another. It’s a delicious rabbit hole of gossip that has Yuuri dashing around the low table to show him a video of Minako, Yuuri presses their arms together, basically shoving his phone in Victor’s face.

“Victor, seriously, snap out of it.” Yuuri plants his feet in front of Victor, and holds his upper arms, dragging Victor out of his sweet memories. “You don’t have to answer because I think I know what you’ll say anyway. But I just wanted you to know that you don’t have to pretend, with me at least, to be anyone you’re not. And now that I think about it,” adds Yuuri, his soft face wrinkling into a fierce scowl, “you don’t have to pretend with anyone else either! Because if they give you shit for it, _I’ll_ deal with them. And I’m sure Yurio and Chris will help me too. And so will Phichit now that I think about it since, well you must have noticed when we all went out to eat that he’s... What I mean to say is that you and Phichit would understand one another. So if you can’t talk to me about this then-“

“You’re rambling,” murmured Victor, not so that Yuuri would stop rambling per se because every new sentence was making Victor more and more emotional and he didn’t want to cry into Yuuri’s sweater, well maybe he _would_ like to do that, but not in public. “So. When did you figure it out?” Victor didn’t really feel like saying the words right now, maybe he’d say them later tonight, maybe later in this conversation, Victor wasn’t sure yet. He still felt winded from Yuuri’s speech and his scowling, protective response.

Yuuri cocked his head and shuffled to resume their walking, looping an arm around Victor’s waist, in support and comfort. Victor leaned against Yuuri, letting his arm wrap around Yuuri’s shoulders.

“You basically told us, me and Yurio, when we were first picking our costumes.” A wistful smile on Yuuri’s face tells Victor all he needs to know.

“Ah, yes. I was never sure if you’d understood, or cared.”

“Of _course_ I cared, care. But the way you said it at the time, as if you were talking about the weather or... Well, I hesitated. I didn’t know you well and I didn’t want to pry. I figured that was just your way of telling me what I needed to know about you.” Yuuri squeezed Victor’s waist.

Victor chuckled, “It’s like an angel just gift-wrapped you for me, you know Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s laughter was bright, “I thought I was suppose to be the seducing demon.”

“Only for the cameras,” said Victor, smiling. “But what about you?”

“Me?”

“You.”

“I don’t know, I never really cared about gender or clothes I guess.”

Victor grunted, “One look into your closet and any stranger could have guessed that last part.”

Yuuri grinned and ran his fingers up Victor’s ribs, making him squirm and laugh. “Rude. What I meant was that I just like being Yuuri. Labels are hard. I guess I’m boy?”

That makes Victor crack up, “Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Katsuki-san, physically a penis, mentally he’ll be ‘boy’. ‘Gatz.”

“Oh! R _uuu_ de,” but Yuuri was laughing too. “All right, all right. Let me say it like this, I buy my clothes cheap and comfy, no matter what store I find them in.”

“Ugh!” said Victor in disgust, “We’ll have to change that. Personally...”

“Yes?”

“Personally I think skirts are cute.”

“On you?” Yuuri was fishing for a solid response.

“Well...yes.”

“Hmm,” said Yuuri, narrowing his eyes and Victor’s heart nearly crumbles. Which is shocking, Victor hadn’t realized just how much of his heart was in Yuuri’s hands. “You have gorgeous legs so I have to agree.”

“God!” and Victor feels ten times lighter, like only Yuuri’s arm around him is keeping him from flying to happy pieces. “We’ll have to go to stores so you can see me try them on.”

“Hmmm, no.” said Yuuri.

“What! Why not?”

“Because you’ll just use that as an excuse to make me feel embarrassed. Or we’d just end up having sex in the dressing rooms. Blow job, minimum, because of the skirt.” And there’s heat in Yuuri’s cheeks, as if he’s trying hard not to imagine these scenarios and losing spectacularly.

But Victor is the one who’s embarrassed right now, he stops Yuuri, hands on his shoulders. “So... you don’t think it’s weird.”

“No.”

“Or like...bad.”

“No.”

“Or that I shouldn’t feel this way?”

“No. I want you to feel happy, and comfortable and _you._ And if wearing skirts or nice shirts or make-up or _whatever,_ makes you happy then why would I stop you. If you’re happy then that makes me happy.” Yuuri’s dark brown eyes are usually impassive and impossible and every single other im- word that makes his thoughts unreadable, but right now he’s laid bare before Victor. Yuuri is allowing Victor to see him fully, so Victor feels comfortable enough to just be.

“Okay,” says Victor, kissing Yuuri’s forehead, “Thank you. So Phichit is non-binary too?” There. He’d said it and no one’s face was melting off. Yuuri wasn’t running away and God wasn’t striking him down or whatever.

Yuuri catches that, and giving him a loving smile. “Yes. He leans toward masculine, especially when on the ice, but he’s got enough dresses and lingerie for five people.”

“Lingerie!?” Victor’s mouth dries at the thought of Yuuri being comfortable around lingerie. Victor personally thought he didn't like that sort of get up, it was useless and uncomfortable most of the time, but he had to agree that there was a lot of appeal, especially when coupled with thoughts of Yuuri in it.

“Yep.”

“Ah...”

“Don’t even _think_ of asking me to dress up in that!”

Victor doesn’t bother denying that he’d had no such thoughts, “ _But-“_ And then he laughs, wild and carefree.


	6. Trashy Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a post on tumblr about two strangers finding wine on the subway and drinking it???  
> first of all kids, please do not.  
> second of all, enjoy

Yuuri heard it before he felt the bottle hit the back of his heels. The cute stranger sitting next to him looked at Yuuri’s feet and Yuuri leaned down to see a corked and sealed bottle of wine rolling underneath his seat. Yuuri looked up at the stranger and pulled down his headphones, “Uhm.... Is that...”

“A bottle of wine? Yes.” The stranger had a heavy Russian accent, an umbrella propped against his knee, and a standard poodle in a harness leaning against his thighs. “You should pick it up,” he said politely, already going back to the book he was reading.

“Oh,” Yuuri gently picked the bottle up, turning it in his hands, “It’s not yours?”

The stranger looked up, bemused, “No. I thought you had dropped it. I thought it was very silly of you to allow such a good wine to just- roll around on the filthy floor.” The dog tried to get up on the subway seat and the stranger tapped its nose in rebuke, “Makka, no.”

“I thought it was yours. You were staring.”

The stranger flushed lightly.

“I- I meant at my feet. Because- Because", stammered Yuuri, “I didn’t- mean.” Yuuri cursed under his breath. He cleared his throat and held the wine up, “Did uh...someone lose this?” Everyone ignored him. “Okay, then.”

He didn’t know what to do, he tried remembering if it was illegal to carry around wine in the open without a bag or something.

“Let me see that bottle,” demanded the stranger and Yuuri stared at him.

“Why?”

“Because I want to see what it is.”

Reluctantly, Yuuri handed it over. The man clicked his tongue, “It’s a mediocre wine. Nothing special. Sixty dollars, seventy _tops_ if you feel like being swindled.” He held it out, no longer interested.

“Oh, if _that’s_ all,” said Yuuri, “I might as well throw it in the trash.”

“You should,” sniffed the stranger, “You’ll only give yourself liver disease with that quality of alcohol.”

Yuuri thought of last weekend and the jungle juice he’d drunk from a plastic cup shaped like a dick, it had little LED lights flashing in greens and pinks on the base. “Haaa, totally.” He looked at the bottle and mentally shrugged. He peeled the foil from the top and dug his keys out from his bag.

The stranger stared at him.

Yuuri had always wondered what the tiny corkscrew on his swiss army knife was going to be good for. Now he knew. Mysterious wine and snooty strangers with gorgeous dogs. Sounded about right. He dug the corkscrew into the cork and dragged it back out, praying it wouldn’t spill.

The cork popped out with a satisfying sound.

“You aren’t _really_ going to drink that are you? It could be drugged! It was on the floor!” The stranger was looking faintly scandalized.

Yuuri thought of the jungle juice sloshing around in the frat house tub. He thought of the ten men and various partners that used that shower, Yuuri should really stop going to those parties. “I think I’ll be alright.”

He rooted around in his bag and found a slightly crushed Starbucks water cup he’d meant to throw away before boarding the subway. “To your dog’s health. She’s gorgeous.”

The man didn’t reply, just looked slightly impressed.

“Oh gosh, this is really good. Like _really_ good.” Yuuri regretted opening the bottle. He’d just meant to taste it as a joke and then throw it away, he was almost 99% sure that public drinking was frowned upon.

“Well, don’t be stingy,” said the stranger, looking like he was trying to be dignified about the whole ‘asking for a taste of random subway wine’.

“Sure,” said Yuuri because he was good natured and because the stranger was handsome. The man’s eyes closed briefly as he tasted it.

“You’re right. This is pretty good, not the best. I’m sure you realize that, of course you do.” The stranger smiled at him, despite wearing a posh three-piece and holding a crushed water cup that was rapidly becoming stained with illicit subway wine probably fermented with Master Splinter’s tears or something equally dumb. Yuuri realized his mind was rambling and that he was staring at the stranger.

“Hah,” said Yuuri, grinning widely and then frowning when the stranger frowned, “Oh you were being serious. Listen, this wine costs more than my daily groceries. When I drink alcohol it’s not exactly...the most hygienic.”

The stranger took another sip of the wine and passed the cup back to Yuuri.

“Oh? I didn’t know alcohol could become unhygienic. That’s...interesting.”

Yuuri thought of this stranger trodding through a frat house, the sticky floor, the bedroom noises, the tub juice.... He quickly took a large gulp of the wine before he could laugh at that absurdity. “I guess?”

The stranger stuck out his hand and Yuuri had to stick the water cup between his thighs to reach out, he didn’t miss the way the strangers gaze flitted to his legs and then back up again. “Victor.”

“Yuuri.”

“So, you enjoy drinking?” The stranger shuffled closer and finally, _finally_ allowed the dog to come between them, Yuuri eagerly reached out to scratch her ears.

“Yes? Although I get...um.... out of control?” Yuuri winced, “When I get sloshed.”

“Oh,” said Victor somberly, “So you try to moderate yourself?”

“God no!” said Yuuri, laughing. Victor laughed with him.

“I’m not a good drunk either. I get clingy and flirty.”

“Oh,” said Yuuri, his fingers pausing in scratching Makka’s head, she whined at him and Yuuri resumed the scratching.

“Yep,” said Victor, he took out his phone, “Would it be dumb of me to ask for your number? My stop’s coming up and you’re cute.” This last part was said delicately.

Yuuri blushed, “Oh, uhm. Yes. I mean no! It wouldn’t! Here.” He gave Victor the wine and took the phone, tapping in his information in and then sending himself a text.

They traded again and Victor stood up, twirling his umbrella, “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah. Yes. Definitely. Do you like fro yo?”

“Sure!” Victor was moving towards the door, “Text me! I’m free after six!” Once more dazzling smile and he was gone, the subway doors closing on him.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit or rewrite this at all

Yuuri was stunned. Usually he could chalk it up to his anxiety, or his crippling and neurotic need for perfection. But this. This was new.

 _This_ happened to be getting the shovel talk for the third time that week, from _Yakov_ of all people. Yuuri was getting better at reacting, but he just kept nodding rapidly. Up and down. That’s all he could manage right now. Because Yakov screaming and yelling was one thing, however, Yakov speaking so quietly that Yuuri has to lean forward to hear him, was another brand of horror. So instead he focused on what Yakov was saying and not _how_ he was saying it.

Yuuri wondered what he’d done to deserve this.

First it had been Georgi. Romantic, pouty, moody Georgi cornering him in the _showers_ of all places. Yuuri had kept his towel wrapped tightly around his waist while Georgi talked.

“You’ve got to be really straight-forward with him,” said Georgi, giving him a slight stink eye, “You can’t just hide important things, which I know you like to do. It will drive Victor crazy trying to figure out how to please you.”

“Oh,” said Yuuri, wondering where Victor was so he could be saved.

“Right. Victor’s....” Georgi hummed, a single high note, “He’s really happy with you and I’m just wondering if you’re also giving it your all? You seem very sweet but...”

Yuuri just let his mouth hang open. _Never_ had anyone doubted his good-heart or his good-intentions. Phichit didn’t count, Phichit had seen too much of panicked, acerbic, sleep-deprived Yuuri to ever, ever count. “I...Okay... I understand,” he managed to choke out when Georgi just stared at him for a full thirty seconds without breaking eye contact. But Georgi _kept_ staring and Yuuri realized he was waiting for more. “If I...have questions,” said Yuuri, almost biting his tongue, “Can I ask you? Or just.... I’m not good at.... So can I... Will you.... Uh...”

“Of _course_ Yura!” gushed Georgi, breaking free from his imitation of a statue, “Any questions at all! I am _here_ for Victor so I am here for _you,_ being good to Victor,” amended Georgi, but his smile was soft enough to take the sting out of those words. Yuuri nodded rapidly, shaking water out of his hair. Georgi patted his head and left.

 _Then_ it had been Mila.

Mila didn’t corner Yuuri like Georgi had. She simply picked him up, in front of everyone, and said, “Vitya. I’m kidnapping your Yuuri for this afternoon.”

“Make sure you two come back in time for dinner,” said Victor, laughing at Yuuri, giving him one last kiss before Mila agreed and walked off. Still carrying him.

They stopped at a clothing store first, Mila bought three shirts and she bullied Yuuri into buying something nice for Victor.

“I don’t know why it didn’t occur to you that Victor would like that shirt,” she said as they were in line for yoghurt. “If you’re so in love with him then it should have been obvious, right?” She levelled a steely blue gaze at him. Her eyes were darker than Victor’s, darker and more serious.

“I... uh... Don’t buy much for myself either-“ Yuuri stammered while reeling from Mila’s ‘ _If_ ’. Yuuri wasn’t moving to Russia for an ‘ _If’!_ He _did_ love Victor!

“That’s no excuse,” said Mila, prodding his shoulder, “You should think more about him.”

“But I do-“

“If it all stays in your head what good does it do Victor?” She poked his cheek now, “I know you get all weird about affection, Victor’s told me, but buying him that shirt would at least show Victor that you were thinking about him.” She accepts and pays for both their yoghurts and Yuuri is too distracted to do more than accept the yoghurt and meekly follow her to a table.

Yuuri realizes this is another shovel talk. _Shit_. Mila looks out of the shop, giving Yuuri some time to think. Yuuri wonders if Victor had ever gotten a shovel talk at all, and then he remembers Victor’s off-hand comment a few months ago. Victor had told him that both Nishigoris, Minako, _and_ Mari had all spoken with him about them dating. Yuuri hadn’t even asked him about that! He’d just panicked and wondered it his family knew they’d been fucking every night, he’d sent Victor to his own room for a week after that.

 _Oh no, that probably really hurt Victor, but he never said anything_. Yuuri ‘s yoghurt was getting gross so he spooned some into his mouth. “I think you’re right,” he mumbled to Mila, “And Victor’s _so_ affectionate. He loves just-“ Yuuri spooned some more yoghurt into his mouth before he said something inappropriate.

Mila was nodding, “He’s really physical. Plus he bought you that new water bottle with pawprints, you loved that!”

“It’s such a cute bottle,” said Yuuri, “It was.... really thoughtful of him to buy that for me.”

Mila spread her hands on the table, “Exactly!”

Yuuri finished his yoghurt, “I think I’m a shitty boyfriend.”

The look Mila gave him could have levelled a building, “Then you need to fix that. But I know you’ll improve, because you’re aware of my track record with shitty boyfriends, right?”

Yuuri squeaked, which only made Mila smile like a cheshire cat, “I believe in you, Yura.”

And _now_ Yuuri had to listen to Yakov, of all people, give him his third shovel talk.

“I won’t have you trying to distract Vitya with any bullshit fooling around, do you understand? He’s worked too hard for you to mess this up for him.”

“I...” said Yuuri, utterly bewildered, “I would _never_ even think of-“

“That’s the problem!” snarled Yakov, “You don’t think! Just like Vitya! You _need_ to start thinking, both of your careers are on the line and _someone_ has to be responsible, and God knows it won’t be _him_ if he’s distracted by your bullshit! Get help Katsuki! Your anxiety isn’t normal!”

Yuuri dimly remembered all the late nights Victor stayed with him to help work through his panic attacks, all were clumsy but earnest attempts. He realized Yakov was right. “Shit!” Yuuri dropped his head onto Yakov’s desk, “Yakov. Can you help me with that? I need to find someone here in Russia that speaks English.”

Yakov glowered at him. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Also...” Yuuri braced himself and lifted his head, “What else can I do for Victor? To help him focus and... and do his best? Besides dealing with.... myself?” That hurt, thinking that he’d been actively hurting Victor’s health, something that would definitely bite Victor in the ass for his comeback.

Yakov’s face softened the barest degree, “Well. Make sure he eats enough; he tends to lose too much weight and it’s impacted his health before. I think it was just the depression, but make sure he eats anyway.”

Yuuri nodded and took out his phone, “Hold on, let me type that up.”

Yakov snorted but continued speaking.

Yakov gives him a ride to Victor’s apartment after that and Yuuri staggers through the front door, only giving Makkachin a couple pats before moving on.

“Victor?”

“I’m in the kitchen, sweetheart.”

Yuuri just looked at Victor, rather bleakly, “Hi.”

“Hi!” Victor rushed forward, kissed him and then went back to cooking. Yuuri dropped his backpack, “How can I help?”

“No, need. I’ve got it.”

“I want to help though. I haven’t seen you all day.” Yuuri washed his hands.

Victor cocked his head, “Are you alright?” He held out a cutting board and some tomatoes.

“Yeah,” Yuuri took them and slowly chopped them into squares, “Yakov and I talked today.”

Victor’s gaze sharpened, “What did he say to you? If he said anything that made you feel-“

“No!” Yuuri reassured him, bumping his hip, “No. Nothing like that, he was helping me. I asked for a list of therapists that speak English.”

“You... did?” Victor stopped stirring the thick soup and allowed Yuuri enough room to tip in the chopped tomatoes.

“Mhm.” It’s hard to look at Victor who is.... Yuuri exhales and looks at him. “I’d like to get better.” For you, he adds silently.

There’s something Victor isn’t saying, it’s hidden in the crease of his mouth, the angle of his eyebrows. Yuuri tries to soothe it away, “I don’t want you to,” this next part is tricky, he doesn’t want Victor to feel like he’s failed, because he _hasn’t_. But he also wants Victor to know that this might need some outside help, “worry about me when we’re competing. I want to be at my best for you.” Good enough.

Victor smiles and bumps his hip against Yuuri’s, “Okay. Oh! That shirt you bought is too big, it fits me perfectly.”

Yuuri watches Victor pour soup into two bowls and frowns, “What shirt?”

“The patterned one,” Victor gives him a soft smile, “It was still in the shopping bag. It’s beautiful, but it’s too big for you. We need to-“

Yuuri grabs spoons and placemats, quickly sliding them under the dishes before Victor sets them down on the table, he grins at Victor. “Victor. You-“ he laughs, “That shirt isn’t for me, it’s for you! Mila helped me pick it out. It’s not suppose to fit me.”

Victor stares at him for a full three seconds, “Really?”

“I...” suddenly Yuuri realizes that he has been a really, really shitty boyfriend if this is Victor’s reaction to something as banal as getting a new shirt, “I’m sorry Victor.” He clutches the spoons and feels an old dread clutch sticky, cold fingers around his heart, “I’m sorry,” he repeats.

Victor straightens, but doesn’t move closer. That’s not good, Victor loves touching him, loves putting his hands all over Yuuri. It’s so hard to not cry, Yuuri licks his lips, “I’ve realized that you’re-“ Perfect, wonderful, considerate. Perfect and loving and- Yuuri feels awful, he feels awful and he knows he’s definitely hurt Victor with his stupid bull-headedness and selfishness.

“You’re..... sorry,” repeats Victor woodenly, as if checking to see he’s heard correctly.

“It’s just,” Yuuri takes a deep breath and he steps forward, putting the spoons down and reaching for Victor, who opens his arms and allows Yuuri to press his head into the warmth and safety, “I want to be better for you.” Victor hugs him, tightly.

“My rinkmates are awful,” says Victor, “If they made you feel like this. I’ll talk to them.”

“No!” Yuuri pulls back, unbalancing them, “No you will not!” Victor’s mouth falls open and Yuuri smiles, “Sorry, but they’re going to be my rinkmates too and I need to protect them from my own boyfriend apparently.”

Victor tsked, “I’m your fiancé, Yuuri.”

“Oh, right,” said Yuuri, turning brick red and giving Victor a bashful smile. “Let’s eat. I bet you’re hungry. I’m glad you liked the shirt.”

Victor gingerly sat down, still looking puzzled. “Yes. I really do. Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“You know I-“ Victor stopped and stirred his soup, “You know I love you the way you are right?”

“O-of course! But...” Yuuri twisted his mouth, “I think I can do better for you.” It took a few seconds to react, he shook his head.

“I’m going to kill them,” he mumbled into the soup.

“They love you,” protested Yuuri, “Not as much as I do, of course. You’re not marrying _them_.” Victor looked up, his eyes glittering.

“Oh yeah?”

“They give good advice,” said Yuuri, “It’s good advice. I’m glad you have them.”

“But now I have you too.” Victor smiled and reached across the table. Yuuri gripped his hand tightly, “You’re enough as is.”

“I guess so,” he squeezed Victor’s fingers lightly, “But that was before we got engaged. Now you’re more important than ever, I love you so much and I’m sorry if.... if I ever made you feel like,” Yuuri swallowed, “If I did anything, I know I have, and that you felt like I didn’t love you more than anything. Everything else in my life.” Yuuri wanted to pull away, wanted to hide his face in the crook of his elbow, he wanted to leave and hide in the bathroom until he didn’t feel so exposed. But he gripped Victor’s hand tightly and made himself look at Victor.

Victor looked like he’d forgotten about his dinner and that they still had to pack for their flight tomorrow. “Yuuri?”

“Yes?” His voice shook.

“I’m going to kiss every one of my rinkmates on the mouth tomorrow. Please forgive me.”

Yuuri gave him a tremulous smile, “That means you’ll also have to kiss Yakov.”

Victor considered this. “Do I have to kiss Lilia?”

“No. Not yet... but who knows what could happen tomorrow.”

“Or tonight,” Victor’s fingers traced the skin of his wrist.

 


End file.
